


What We Left In The Past

by BlueFluffyDragon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Fanfiction, Based on a Tumblr Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFluffyDragon/pseuds/BlueFluffyDragon
Summary: Sometimes, a sad memory is just a good memory given time.Based on SoDoRoses 's fanfiction "Love And Other Fairytales" (in AO3) and an ask they answered in their tumblr blog.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	What We Left In The Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoDoRoses (FairyChess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/gifts).



> Special thanks to Tulip for writing the brilliant Love And Other Fairytales and for being such a lovely person
> 
> The ask this is based on: https://tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com/post/189668778445/ok-but-does-anyone-else-ever-tear-up-imagining
> 
> (can you tell I have no idea how to link stuff on AO3?)

Virgil had just finished discussing some trivial matter with his gentries.

Well, trivial for him at least. 

A hundred years ago none of them would have probably had this meeting in the first place.

If only the present was as simple. 

He left as soon as he could, tired of discussions that reminded him of the wreckage his brother caused during his time on the so called throne. 

Still, he didn't travel through the shadows. opting instead to take the long way through the woods.

It was a lovely autumn day, breezy yet sunny.

The sunshine shone on the orange and red leaves, making the forest glow in an array of colors that reminded him of one of his favorite people. 

It wasn't as if he had somewhere to be now as well. 

Patton was still in his job driving the ice cream truck, Logan was in college and Roman wouldn't be back from his for a quite a few hours still.

There was no danger to fight, no charm called for his attention. 

Just a lovely day in a lovely forest with his lovely chattering sisters. 

He mostly tuned them out, only occasionally joining the conversation with a hum or a laugh, immersed in the beauty of the forest. 

That is, at least, until he came upon a small pond.

"Oh" 

He could have missed it, easily. 

The pond looked like any other pond; vaguely circular and filled with chilling water, the green plants floating in its edges.

It could have been any pond. 

Except that it couldn't. It really couldn't. 

His sisters quieted, curious and sharing in his melancholy, though they didn't quite know why. 

Virgil crunched down, touching the big rock by the side of the pond. 

It was still here, still intact and clear. 

So many years had passed, yet the engraved drawing of a spider and a snake floating on the waves never smoothed out of the stone. 

One of his sisters skittered across his arm until she stepped onto the finger barley brushing the stone. 

"It's-" he began to answer the unasked question in her eyes.

"Addar and I, we engraved it after he learned to swim". 

_Oh the snake_

_That flighty flighty snake_

_The bad brother. He was not nice_

_Not nice at all_

_Bad bad-_

an explosion of voices answered him. 

They knew of the name "Adder", of course. Impossibly long ago, there was a time when he still sometimes let it slip out. 

It didn't take long for him to stop entirely. 

He didn't think 'Adder' ever became part of his name anyway. 

His sisters stopped taking as he opened his mouth to speak again. It was not often that Virgil spoke of the time before they came out of the dark and air. 

"He wasn't always like that". 

Sometimes, Virgil wished his brother had always been a monster, always a horrible guy.

In bad days, Virgil wondered if he had been tricked as well by his brother. 

Fallen for his easy charm, manipulated from the moment they met.

In worse days, Virgil thinks back to the early days, searching for any detail of their childhood, any lesson he might have given Adder to turn him into the monster that was the Serpent King.

He hated his brother for what he's done.

Hated him for betraying his trust, for taking a hundred years and everyone during it away from him, for leaving only broken glass and blood scattered across the forest in the suspicion and terror of seelie.

Virgil despises the Serpent King.

But he loved Adder. 

"At the beginning, years before you were even here," he continued, "Adder- he-" Virgil shook his head, as if the right words would fall from his memory if he only shook hard enough. 

"I taught him to swim. We laughed together, played together. I was so alone before mother had made him, but with him.." Virgil took a deep breath and let it blow out slowly as he sat crossed legged in front of the stone. 

"It started small, the warning signs, but I didn't want to believe it was serious, I couldn't. He poke fun at me as I did him, I was his guide through the forest when he first appeared, I pulled him out of the tree when he couldn't even climb out of it himself. 

He was my brother and was as dear to me then as you are now."

_Oh brother, brother_

_Too long, too, too long ago_

_No matter, no matter_

_It's better, better now_

"Yeah," he gave them a weak smile, "I'll take you over him any day. You're wonderful."

_Sweet brother_

_Such kind words_

_You flatter and flatter_

_Such a nice brother_

_Yes, yes we prefer you too_

_Love, love, love, we love you brother_

"You still can't come with me to Patton later" Virgil stood up and dusted his clothes clean.

"We don't need to spook him or any of the other workers again". 

_Silly brother_

_We won't spook him_

_We know better now_

_We'll be nice_

_Worry, worry worry.._

_We want to see_

_The smokey chariot fascinates us_

_So fast, so fast they go, how are they so fast?_

He let the chatter wash over him again, continuing to walk along the shimmering forest. 

Leaving the pond behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 😁


End file.
